


Golden Flowers

by QuarterToOne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Female Protagonist, Flowerfell Frisk (Undertale), Flowerfell Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Reader is a middle-aged woman, Sibling Bonding, reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterToOne/pseuds/QuarterToOne
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be here. Frisk and Flowey wasn't here yet his brother who was probably still in the underground was here with him. WHY?!Sans hated it. And whenever he sees you, he would teleport away. Avoiding you like a plague. Oof.~You're a Scientist. Age 43 and still walking with your chin up, and smiling with confidence. You've worked as an Astronaut, build rocket ships, and all those nerd stuff before. Now you're with this super complicated monster-made machine that no one can really fix?Oh ho~That ain't gonna stop your DETERMINATION to help them get back home.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Golden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> YES! Hi. So sorry I made another story. I dunno. I was depressed last night and suddenly this story sparked in my head while I was starring at my white broken ceiling. Lol.
> 
> Anyways. Yes. Sorry. No shipping. Most of things here are platonic relationship. Red(underfell Sans) and some of those Papyrus would flirt with our middle-aged Reader once in a while but, Reader is more focused and DETERMINED to help a certain someone to get home.
> 
> It's rare to see a reader who's this old so yeah. It's a challenge that I'm willing to accept!

  
  
  
  


They finally reached it. Finally free. The barrier is broken and everyone is finally free. Everything out here was beautiful. Looking up the golden yellow sun, everything that surrounds him was in its shades of gold and yellow. The clouds looked like silk blankets on the sky that playfully covered the blooming sun. The breeze was gentle and cold on his boney head and legs. He remembers Frisk telling how it was beautiful out here.

Sans wished Frisk was still awake to feel this sensation he's getting at. This was heaven. It's really **HEAVEN**. Breathing in and gripping the body on his arms, he held the upcoming whimper and proceeded to smile in silence. For himself and _Frisk._

Following Frisk's instructions, Sans climbed up with Flowey behind his track and reached the peak of the mountain where the bed of buttercups are. A tear fell off from his empty sockets and slid down to the flowers hanging on his scarf. Taking a deep breath and readjust Frisk's body on his arms. The sun was slowly setting down as he took his time to walk in the middle. He could still see Frisk petting Flowey gently and telling them about the beautiful flowers above the mountain.

_'It's beautiful out here.'_

_'The birds are singing.'_

_'Flowers are blooming.'_

_'On days like these, frisk. Kids like you...'_

  
  


Sans gripped frisk closer. He couldn't extend to hold his burning tears any longer as he kneeled on the bed of flowers. Hugging Frisk tighter to his chest, he knew what he needed to do on this ground and this was finally it. His final step. 

He needs to bury Frisk before they continue to decay.

Digging a hole with his skeleton hands, he continued to sob while nuzzling the corpse with his skull. It hurts. His other hand continues to grip their numb shoulders tighter to him. Flowey did his best to help on digging. Crying his little eyes out and sobbing with him from their loss.

He can feel his soul crushing from pain. It was dusting and it was okay to Sans. He wants to join Frisk now. Imagining their laughter from one of his stupid jokes... He couldn't take it.

He let go another sob and continued to dig. His vision was blurred from tears and flowers blocking his other eye. Sans was tired. Awfully tired but continued to dig. His **DETERMINATION** is making him continue. To keep on digging. This was all for Frisk. They're free now. Finally free and soon to rest in peace. As soon as the hole was deep enough, he looked at Frisk on his arms. He caressed Frisk's pale cheeks only for the dirt to smudge on their face. Sans jerked his hand away and looked at the culprit that ruined his Frisk's pristine face.

His hands were filthy from digging. Sans sighed and gently lay frisk on the bed of flowers.

"I can get you some water. Um.." Flowey gently said in between his sobbing.

"Nah. Ya stay with her. Guard her. I'll be quick." Sans told him before teleporting to a nearby pond he saw while climbing.

The pond was crystal clear and pristine. Maybe he should bathe frisk first before... Looking up in the sky, it was getting dark now. Sans could see stars. Real stars. His dream stars. It was starting and he needed to hurry to watch the stars with frisk. Teleporting back, the sun was set and the stars above them twinkle and fall down. 

Ohh. It's a meteor shower. Frisk told him about the stars and how it can fall from the sky. She promised him that they'll watch it together and here they are now. Under the raining stars, the sky glows and wind drifts off the falling tears and petals from his growing old and tired skull. It was finally time to say goodbye.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled while walking closer to where they are at... But the path continues to stretch longer like he was walking on a treadmill.

_'What's going on?'_

Sans started to run but didn't do anything but to move backwards and away from them. Flowey then noticed this and called out to him before spanning himself to follow sans. Looking behind him, Sans saw a black hole pulling him in.

_'What the fuck is going on?!'_

He was being pulled in the black hole. Sans panicked. This can't be happening. No. Not now. He hasn't said his goodbye to Frisk. He still hasn't told her everything! His puns, his story, his life, and his dream future! The hole was getting bigger and his right leg was sucked in. Sans fell and gripped on the flowers below him. **S T O P P L E A S E**. He begged but he was still being sucked in.

"Sans!" Flowey piped and reached for him but before Sans could hold his vines, Sans slips off the flowers and was sucked in.

_'No.'_

  
  


_'IM BEGGING YOU **PLEASE**.' _

  
  
  


_' **FRISK**.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark but he could hear voices. They sounded like his and Papyrus. Sans was curious and wanted to wake up but... Is it really worth it? He was really tired so he gave in and just stayed asleep… Was suppose to until he heard his brother shouting,

"WOWIE, ANOTHER RED! AND HE'S COVERED WITH FLOWERS! HE MUST LOVE DOING GARDEN!"

_'What?'_ His brother would never say such things like this. Who the fuck is this?

"Shut up, cream puff! And fucking help us remove this shit off him. Fucking yellow flowers."

_'Didn't that sound like him?'_

"I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T REMOVE THOSE STUPID FLOWERS FROM HIM. HE ALWAYS HAS IT EVER SINCE HE BETRAYED THE MONSTER KIND AND FOLLOWED THE HUMAN. LEAVE HIM TO DIE ALREADY."

That was his brother. He was sure of it. The ice-cold tone and the carelessness for Sans' health. It was obviously him. Sans continued to listen until someone pulled off a flower beside his skull and stung him. Standing up with a scream, he pushed off a skeleton that looked like him but dressed like his brother. Sans caressed his hurting flower bud on his skull and looked everywhere.

He was inside a house. A really big house on the surface. Not only that, but there are also skeletons that look like him and his brother. They all move back and away from him.

"H-HI THERE, NEW SANS. I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MIGHT BE CONFUSING TO YOU BUT-"

"Where's Frisk and Flowey?!" Sans cut the other him who's smaller and wearing an oversized blue bandana on their neck. Some of the skeletons flinched when Sans called out for the flower.

"Listen, Buddy. My machine spiked and sucked you and your bro from your world to mine. Alright? Am sorry. We didn't see any Frisk or _'Flowey'_ with ya." Another him spoke. He was wearing a blue jacket and pink fluffy slippers.

Looking around, Frisk and Flowey were nowhere to be found. He's right. They weren't here with him.

_'No_.'

Sans was desperate and couldn't hold the angry tears on him falling off. Why was this happening to them? Why did the world hate him?? He lost his Frisk and now he was sucked in some world away.

"Why...? Why would ya take me here...?" Sans sobs out as he walked back and leaned at the wall. No longer could he stop the urge to pull his sockets while his other hand held his red dull sweater in pain. He was a failure. He failed. He didn't even manage to say goodbye to Frisk and he couldn't stop crying in front of everyone.

The blue hooded Sans flinched from his breakdown and scratched his neck before explaining, "Am really sorry, bud. Was an accident. Really. We've been repairing the machine for quite some time now and when we thought it was already working, ya guys came out from it."

"Heya, bud." Looking to his right, he was looking at himself. Another him in the same world. "I understand yer in some important stuff before ya got sucked up here. Ya don't need to worry. We're fixing the machine. Calm down already. Ya Frisk is probably fine."

Sans halted his sobbing and looked at his other self in front of him. _'Is_ **_fine_ ** _...?_ ' His boiling anger was starting to manifest as his good eye started to smoke red. The other skeletons backed off and away from him until a snort came out from a certain skeleton at the sides that Sans doesn't want to hear right now.

"PFFT. YEAH. SURE. FRISK IS _FINE_. IF YOU COUNT THEM BEING **DEAD**."

That pulled the trigger and caused everyone to flee out of the room before the glass windows were blown to pieces and the furniture broke down to splinters, tattered clothes and dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I know frisk was buried where Chara was but yeah... I kinda forgot. Sorry sorry.
> 
> Forgot to mention, this is mostly third person view since this is what I'm currently practicing. Plus, this is mostly Sans(FlowerFell) perspective of view. Story is mostly about FlowerFell. Sorry. :/
> 
> Updates:
> 
> TBA


End file.
